The Enchantress
by Golden Angel
Summary: It's about this girl, Kallanna of Rosenbaum, who is the enchantress. She's Numair's cousin. The enchantress is a person w/ more than 1 magic. Please read!
1. Kalanna Returns

Kor

Disclaimer: If you saw it somwhere else, it's not mine.

A/n: Kalanna is pronounced Kuh-LAH-nuh and Rosenbaum is pronounced ROH-zin-bawm

Kallanna of Rosenbaum rolled out of bed. "Yow!", she yelped, heaving herself off of the floor. Today, she went to find her cousin, Arram Draper. Kallanna rubbed her head and slipped on a shirt and breeches. Her tunic was black, with a red and gold rose stitched upon it, proclaiming her the enchantress, a girl with more than one magic. She had the gift, the Sight, and wild magic, a very rare case. She brushed out her blue and copper curls, result of one of Lord Thom's wild experiments, and slipped on some boots. she grabbed her bags, paid the inn, and ran out to her horse. After adjusting her quiver, she used her Sight to scan for Arram, a trick she had always been able to do. She discovered him very close, just about- "Kallanna!" Arram's voice blasted through her ears. She had very sensitive hearing. "Arram!", she called, hopping off her horse. Stay, she mind spoke to it. A girl stood next to Arram. "It's Numair, now." "Too bad, Arram! May I ask who you're friend is?" "Oh, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri." "The girl with wild magic?" Arram nodded. He still doesn't know I have magic, Kallanna thought. She adjusted her tunic so the rose couldn't be seen. "Call me Daine.", the girl said. "I'm Kallanna of Rosenbaum.", Kallanna said, "Arram's cousin." "It's _Numair_." "Okay, _N_u_m_a_i_r." Numair looked from Daine to Kallanna. "Shall we go inside?", he said. "Sure!", said Kallanna. Kallanna used her Sight to check if Daine saw her rose. She already knew her guard was down. Daine saw it. -Daine- Kallanna mind spoke- don't tell Nuamir-. daine gave a discreet little nod. Kallanna looked around. She had only been to the Tortallan castle once, preferring to stay away from noise. She was takne to a room with five people, the Lioness, the king, the queen, Buri, and Onua. "Sir Alanna.", Kallanna said. Alanna looked up. "Kallanna?" "Your brother did this to my hair." Alanna burst out laughing, along with the king. They subsided and Kallanna flick her tunic so the rose didn't show, again. "Kallanna, we need you for the project we're about to start.", said Alanna. "Why?", said Numair, " She hasn't got any magic." Alanna raised her eyebrows. "No magic?", she said, "You're joking." Numair frowned. Kallanna adjusted her tunic so the rose showed. "The enchantress? No way in hell." Kallanna threw some dark and light purple fire at him. She hated it when he cussed. "Sorry, Kallanna.", he said, absorbing the fire. Thayet wondered if Kallanna would join the project. "Of course I will, your majesty.", Kallanna said to the queen. Thayet sighed. A cat stalked over to the enchantress. "You're a fine cat.", she said, picking it up. Daine walked over to them. "He says he knows.", she said. "I know that, young Wildmage. I do have wild magic." The Wildmage blushed. The three went deep into conversation. Numair shook his head. "My own cousin, not telling me she had magic." "Well, she'll join the project we started, the mage version of the Riders. I think she might lead them.", the king said. Numair laughed. "She obviously doesn't know a thing about her magic. She only can do little things!" "Doesn't know a thing about her magic? Numair! She's the best mage we have! Way better than you! And she doesn't have her brains addled by some lover person.", Buri said. Onua nodded. "Incredible! Took down a whole army with a few blasts.", she said, "But she does use her magic for some tricky things. And one time instead of blowing up an army, she reinforced them with 2,000 recruits. That was bad." Numair shook his head. "It get's worse and worse."

A/n: You like it? Review if you do! I'll write more if you like it. 

Arigal27, don't yelp and scream at me. ElizaRose told me that you would scream and yell at me because I hated her. She wouldn't give me your pen name.


	2. The child

Kallanna stepped out onto the courts, looking around at the pages and squires. She saw a few squires practicing archery by a fence. She dashed over to them. "Hey!", she called, "Can I give it a shot?" Being about as tall as a squire herself, nothing like her lanky cousin, they thought nothing of it. Kallanna strung her bow, checked it, loaded an arrow, and loosed. Her bow struck the target, around 4 or 5 inches from the middle. "I'm not that good, but I live with-" Kallanna looked down. A few flowers popped out of the ground. "Oh, no, not again. Daine!" Kallanna fainted. The flowers had spelled out, I knew I'd find you.   
  
Kallanna woke up in a castle room, Alanna, three squires, Daine, Numair, Jon, Thayet, and Onua surrounding her. "Daine, I'm so sorry. My father... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean. My father's sorry. He came to ... he's sorry, Daine. I'm sorry, I did it. I'm very sorry. My da made me. So sorry, Daine. your ma was so pretty. I'm so sorry, Diane" Daine gasped. "It was you who... Kallanna, why'd you do it? why'd your father make you?" " My father was an evil, evil man. I had to Daine. I'm so sorry. The dog.. I tried to save him, but da shot him. I'm so sorry Daine. Da hated your Grandpa for having such a nice daughter. so da made me exactly like your ma, dressin' me up the same. See, thinkin' about it is makin' my english go. I'm so sorry Daine. I didn't mean to kill em'. My da put that evil thing on me." The others, besides Numair, had left. Numair looked down at Kallanna. "So Uncle Hetren killed Daine's grandfather and mother. And you killed the animals." Kallanna started to cry. "I'm so sorry Daine. My father controlled me, Daine. He was pure black hearted. He just wanted to have a pretty, nice daughter and granddaughter. But he got a fairly attractive, hot tempered, I-wanna-be-a-knight, blue and copper curls daughter and a granddaughter who died right after birth." Numair stared at Kallanna. "You had a daughter?" "Yeah, I had a daughter. I had it in a storage closet in the castle, during when I was being like Alanna, pretending to be a boy, gettin' through knight hood, after I got my shield." Kallanna looked slightly horrified. "I didn't just say that did I?" Alanna came from out in the hall. "How'd your baby die? Who was the father?" Kallanna took a deep breath and started," Well, Let's start at the beginning. I became a page around the same time as you, Alanna. No one noticed me. I was Kalan of Rosenbaum, the boy who talked to his horse. The only people who knew I was a girl were Jake and Francis. Francis was one of your friends, Alanna. Jake was the person who came with me. Francis truly loved me when I was a squire. After I became knighted, Francis told me how he felt and we became involved. I speak of it so lightly to make myself feel better, but really it hurts me so to continue. I really shouldn't be telling you so much. I'll be in trouble with the king, and then I won't become a rider mage. So, onto telling you about how my daughter died. Well, when she was birthed, there was so much magic inside me that it nurtured her. And when she came out, the magic was no longer in the place around her. She died." Kallanna turned over in bed and cried into her pillow. Alanna shooed Numair and Daine away, playing mother to kallanna and treating her like her own daughter. 


End file.
